


mirrorball

by g_minor_mozart (orphan_account)



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, folklore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: F/F, JK Rowling Can Suck It, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), hgnhngnngnh them, the girls in harry potter have my entire heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/g_minor_mozart
Summary: ginny x luna sneaking back into the great hall after the yule ball. ginny is wearing a green ball gown instead of her ugly f*cking dress from the movies. also they're listening to mirrorball.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	mirrorball

as soon as the last guests file out you grab my hand and pull me back into the ballroom,

your soft voice glistening and lingering in the air,

it’s really splendid when there’s no one around and we can be alone, isn’t it?

and for the first time in a very long time no one’s my rival for your attention,

and we can dance and spin and sing and shine,

our messy waltz spectacularly elegant,

the stars on the ceiling our spotlight and our reflection on the mirrored walls our audience,

your emerald ball gown skims the glimmering floor as we twirl in endless circles,

stitched lace flowers trimming your neck, 

and isn’t it ironic that this wasn’t meant to be a masquerade,

but we were both disguised as someone else?

hands locked together and we’re spinning across the floor, pretending the band’s still playing,

and we still don’t quite understand why we have to dance in the shadows,

but right now it doesn’t matter,

because you’re here,

with me,

and i’m here,

with you.

only you.


End file.
